Jake's Sword
The Forever Sword (better known as Jake's Sword) is a magical weapon owned by Jake in the Disney Junior series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. It was created by Peter Pan from the wood of the Forever Tree and given to Jake when the young pirate was given the task to keep Never Land safe from Captain Hook when Peter left to explore the outside world. History Sometime before the events in the series, Peter Pan carved the sword using the wood from the Forever Tree, an old, and massive tree that is hidden under Never Land's surface. When Peter decided to explore the world outside of Never Land, he bestowed the sword on to Jake so the young pirate could be a good leader. Abilities In spite of being a wooden sword, the Forever Sword's magic allows it to cut through material like an ordinary sword. The episode The Sword and the Stone revealed that the power of the sword can only be accessed by the one with the purest of heart - Jake. In the episode "ShiverJack" revealed the Forever Sword has the power to with stand the power of ShiverJack's enchanted ice. Role in the Series Being wielded by the main character of the show, the Forever Sword is featured in many episodes. The sword's origin and Jake's role as protector of Never Land was put to the test in "The Sword and the Stone" when Captain Hook stole Jake's sword. Throughout that adventure, Jake had to use various fill-ins to complete tasks that his sword would be handy for. At the end, Jake learns that the power of his sword can only be accessed through the one with the purest heart - himself. In the episode Jake's Never Land Rescue,while Jake's crew is having lunch, and after saying, "Never Land Forever!", his sword mysteriously vanishes. The crew learns from Fairy Rock that Never Land is in danger of disappearing forever. The crew begins their quest to save Never Land. In the episode "Cubby's Crabby Crusade", while looking after Jake's sword Cubby is mistaken for Jake by King Crab and his subjects, who need help protecting their treasure, the Golden Claw, from Captain Hook. In the episode "Jake's Mega-Mecha Sword", Jake's crew is running the Belch Mountain Parkour Race, but not before Jake finds the Mega-Mecha Sword, a legendary device with mechanical features and when Izzy says "It's legendary", Hook attempts to steal the Mega-Mecha Sword for himself. In the episode "Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!", The Forever Sword makes a brief cameo appearance resting at the side of Jake and Cubby's bed. Spin-offs Jake's Never Land Pirate School Jake's sword appeared on the logo of the spin-off.The sword plays a key role in the episode "I've Got my Sword",As Jake mentions various pirates have objects dear to them, for Jake its his sword. Jake's Buccaneer Blast Jake's sword reappears in the latest spin-off searching for the Pirate Pieces of Eight hidden all over Never Land, said to uncover a hidden treasure. Printed material The Forever Sword makes numerous appearances in various books and comics. Some stories are mere adaptations of the series various episodes. Video games The Forever Sword continuously makes several appearances in several video games and apps. In the Disney Junior online game "Cave of Mystery" Jake uses his sword to destroy crates that are blocking his path.In the Disney Junior App "Quest For the Four Swords" The Forever Sword is the standard sword Jake use in his quest to free Captain Hook and Mr. Smee from a magical stone door.Jake most venture through the island of Never Land and collect the four magical swords that can open the door. The Forever Sword is featured in the LeapTV™ Disney Jake and the Never Land Pirates Educational, Active Video Game. During the "Chop & Sort" segment the player plays as Jake using his Forever Sword to clear a path through the Never Land Jungle. Then, sort, classify and slice coconuts to fuel up. Theme parks and other live appearances Disney Junior - Live on Stage! Jake's sword appears in the live musical stage show at Disney California Adventure and Disney's Hollywood Studios. During Jake's segment Captain Hook steals their team treasure chest where they keep their gold doubloons and joins the audience pretending to be Tick-Tock the Crocodile to scare Hook off. Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure Jake's sword is again featured in the musical stage show.Jake and his swashbuckling friends Izzy and Cubby, with a little help from Peter Pan, battle Captain Hook to unlock treasure hidden inside a mysterious volcano. It's danger and dueling on the high seas as Jake discovers what it takes to be a true hero. Gallery Jake_with_his_sword.jpg 124722_JAKE-1-.jpg Cubby-Cubby's Crabby Crusade.jpg Jake-Cubby's Sunken Treasure.jpg Jake&Skully-Stormy Seas.png|Jake wielding his sword in Jake's Buccaneer Blast Jake-Jake the Wolf.jpg Jake&Hook-Jake and the neverland pirates.jpg Jake&crew-The Treasure of Belch Mountain.jpg Jake-Pose 01.png Jake&Izzy-Trouble on the High Sneeze.png Jakesword03.jpg Jakesword02.jpg Jakesword.jpg 133326607660279.png Hook- The Sword and the Stone01.jpg ForeverTree03.png King Crab13.png King Crab14.png JakeSkully& Izzy-Captain Hook's Lagoon.jpg forever sword-The Sword and the Stone01.jpg Jake-The Sword and the Stone13.jpg Jake-The Sword and the Stone12.jpg Jake-The Sword and the Stone11.jpg Jake-The Sword and the Stone10.jpg Hook-The Sword and the Stone04.jpg Hook-The Sword and the Stone03.jpg Hook-The Sword and the Stone02.jpg Stickers-Never Land Pirate Schoolapp01.jpg Forever Sword-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!01.jpg Jake&crew-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!01.jpg Jake&crew-A Royal Misunderstanding.jpg Swords-Quest For the Four Swords02.jpg Jake-Cave of Mystery08.jpg Jake-Disney Magic Timer05.jpg Jake-Disney Magic Timer03.jpg Jake-Disney Magic Timer02.jpg Jake-The Mystery Pirate!12.jpg Jake&Cubby-The Mystery Pirate!01.jpg Skully-The Mystery Pirate!02.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash Book11.jpg Mama Hook-The Mystery Pirate!03.jpg Jake-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!06.jpg Jake&crew-The Never Night Star20.jpg Jake&crew-The Never Night Star19.jpg Jake-The Never Night Star12.jpg Jake&crew-Hideout Hijinks05.jpg Jake-Hideout Hijinks!01.jpg Jake&Hook-Hideout Hijinks!01.jpg Jake&Bucky-Hideout Hijinks01.jpg Jake-The Big Golden Tiki Treasure02.jpg Jake&crew-The Big Golden Tiki Treasure08.jpg Jake&crew-The Big Golden Tiki Treasure05.jpg Jake&crew-The Big Golden Tiki Treasure04.jpg Jake&crew-The Big Golden Tiki Treasure03.jpg Jake&crew-The Big Golden Tiki Treasure02.jpg Jake&crew-The Big Golden Tiki Treasure.jpg Jake&crew -Buccaneer Blast.jpg Jake and The Never Land Pirates-The Mystery Treasure Map04.jpg Jake and the NeverLand Pirates Coloring Sheet - Jake and his crew.png Jake and the Neverland Pirates - NeverLand Rescue Level 5 Certificate.png Jake and the Neverland Pirates - NeverLand Rescue Level 4 Certificate.png Jake and the Neverland Pirates - NeverLand Rescue Level 1 Certificate.png Coloring sheet - Captain Jake.jpg Jake's Story Quest Coloring Page 1.png Trivia *Despite how valuable it is to the young pirate captain Jake's Sword has been stolen four times first by Captain Hook in "The Sword and the Stone",briefly by Blinky the chameleon in "Mr. Smee's Pet", Mama Hook in the"The Mystery Pirate!." and the fourth time in "Cubby's Crabby Crusade." *Despite vanishing in the special "Jake's Never Land Rescue",The Forever Sword has appeared in every episode in season 1-3 (except "Battle for the Book" and The Great Never Sea Conquest.) Category:Objects Category:Weapons Category:Gifts from Peter Pan Category:Magical Objects